You're the Only Person in My Heart
by Shizura-Chan
Summary: [SEMI-HIATUS] Sakura mencintai Sasuke, kekasihnya. Kenyataan itu menghantam Naruto. Mana yang harus ia pilih? Sahabat atau kebahagiaannya? Lalu jika ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura telah dijodohkan, apakah ia sanggup melawan takdir ? Naruto dilema. Dan ia tak sadar tinggal menunggu waktu keluarganya terancam. Seseorang tak diduga yang menaruh dendam. Siapa? Chap. 4 Warn : AU, AT, ER
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Again

**Summary :**

**Kepulangan Sasuke setelah 3 tahun, Pertemuan dengan Naruto yang kembali menggoreskan luka di hati masing masing.**

**Dibalik itu semua peristiwa dibalik hujan masih teringat jelas dihati keduanya.**

**Bisakah mereka kembali seperti dulu?**

**Title : You're the only person in my heart**

**Author : Shizura-Chan**

**Pair : Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**WARNING : typo, OOC, author abal, super pendek dll.**

**Sedikit kata : saya author baru di ffn, harap mengerti jika fanfic ini mengecewakan.**

**Kritik dan saran please…**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku kembali lagi kesini..  
Ke negara yang dipenuhi bunga sakura berjatuhan.  
Negara yang menjadi tempat pertama ku bertemu denganmu..  
Dan juga saksi hal yang menyebabkan kau membenciku..

Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu..  
Masihkan kau membenciku?  
Atau mungkin kau bahkan melupakanku.

Aku sendirian Dobe.  
Tidak ada dirimu yang kulihat disampingku ketika aku bangun tidur.  
Tidak ada suara berisikmu yang mengganggu pekerjaanku.  
Kuharap kau belum mempunyai penggantiku.  
Seperti aku yang setia menunggumu.  
Tunggu aku Dobe..  
Aku akan segera menjemputmu...

End Sasuke P.O.V and

Naruto P.O.V

Pagi ini tahukah kau apa yang pertama kulakukan?  
Aku menoleh kesampingku, berharap kau ada disana.  
Tapi itu hanya mimpi belaka.  
Aku berjalan disetapak jalan yang dipenuhi bunga sakura berguguran.  
Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku.  
Sampai Sapphire ini menatap sebuah pohon sakura disudut jalan.  
Sungguh, Hatiku teriris belati melihat tempat itu.  
Itu.. Itu tempatku pertama bertemu Teme...

END Naruto P.O.V

" Ohayou Naru-chan " Sapaan itu hanya dibalas senyuman singkat oleh Naruto.  
Ia baru akan berjalan ke mejanya ketika Hinata memanggi gadis pirang itu.  
" N-naru chan ini catatan Biologi mu yang kupinjam "  
Naruto hanya tersenyum pada Hinata sembari mengambil buku catatannya.  
" Tidak biasanya kau menggerai rambutmu Naru " Komentar seorang gadis berkacamata membuat yang lain menoleh.  
Padahal biasanya Naruto mengikat rambutnya.  
" Apa karna akan ada murid baru? " Goda seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.  
Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.  
" Murid Baru katamu Ino? "

" Iya " Ino mengangguk semangat.  
" Kudengar dia seorang putra bungsu keluarga terkenal " Timpal Sakura.  
Para Siswi dikelas itu mulai heboh.  
" Tapi teman teman " Hinata menyela.  
" Bukankah kita sudah mendekati ujian kenaikan kelas? "  
Perkataan Hinata membuat yang lain sadar.  
" Dia pasti sangat pintar! " Komentar para siswi kompak.  
" Paling dia menyogok untuk dapat masuk kelas ini " Suara sinisitu berhasil mendapat deathglare dari sebagian siswi.  
Naruto tak mau berkomentar, Ia segera duduk disamping gadis yang mengatakan pendapat sinisnya tadi, Shion.  
Tok tok tok!  
Sensei mereka memasuki kelas, Tepat dengan seorang pemuda dibelakangnya.  
" Ohayou " Sapa Guru Kimia bernama Anko itu.  
" Ohayou Sensei " Sapa para murid kompak.  
Anko menoleh ke pemuda dibelakangnya.  
" Silahkan perkenalkan diri- "  
" Gyaaa... Dia sangat tampan " Jerit para siswi histeris yang ditanggapi helaan nafas maklum Anko.  
Mendengar jeritan kagum, Naruto mendongak menatap pemuda itu.  
Tepat disaat pemuda itu menatapnya.  
Deg!

-Break Time

Sasuke duduk sendiri disudut kantin.  
Tak memperdulikan teriakan histeris para siswi.  
Matanya menatap tajam seorang gadis blonde yang sedang melahap ramennya.

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku memandangmu dobe..  
Tak bisakah kau menoleh padaku?  
Tak bisakah kau memaafkan kesalahanku?  
Kenapa kau pura pura tak mengenaliku?

-Flashback

" Sasuke-kun duduklah denganku! " Kira kira seperti itulah jeritan siswi siswi dikelas ini.  
Tak sengaja mataku menatap sesosok blonde yang tengah mencoret coret sesuatu dikertasnya.  
Mendengar jeritan histeris, Ia mengangkat wajahnya.  
Menatapku..  
Deg!  
Mataku melebar, terkejut.  
Tapi dapat kusembunyikan dengan baik oleh topeng stoic ku.  
Dapat kulihat wajah syoknya ketika melihatku.  
Ia memalingkan wajah.  
Tapi dapat kulihat sebelum itu matanya berkaca kaca.  
Dobe, Apa sebegitu jahatnya kah aku dimatamu?

END Of Flashback

Naruto P.O.V

Aku menyadari tatapan itu.  
Tatapan yang seolah olah berkata sesuatu.  
Aku beranjak berdiri.  
"Sudah mau pergi Naru? " Tanya Shion  
Aku mengangguk, Lalu buru buru keluar dari kantin.  
Aku berjalan, atau tepatnya berlari disepanjang koridor.  
Tak mempedulikan beberapa siswa yang kutabrak.  
Bukan aku sombong, Hanya saja aku tau jika aku membuka suara tangis ini akan pecah.  
Sekarang aku sudah berdiri disini.  
Diatap sekolah yang selalu sunyi.  
Bersama desiran angin yang menemani.  
"Kenapa?! " Aku mulai terisak.  
" KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU TEME! " Teriakku.  
Air Mata ini sudah tak dapat kusembunyikan.  
Aku menangis.  
Menangis karena kenangan itu perlahan mengampiriku kembali.  
Kenangan yang selalu mengiris hatiku setiap aku mengingatnya.  
Luka yang aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa tersembuhkan.  
" Gomen "  
Deg! Aku membeku.  
Sebuah tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang.  
Membenamkan kepalanya ke helaian rambut pirangku.  
Aroma mawar yang familier bagiku.  
" Gomen sudah membuatmu hancur Dobe "

END Naruto P.O.V

Sasuke memluk Naruto erat.  
Seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.  
" Lepas " Suara Naruto berubah dingin.  
" Dobe.. "  
" Kubilang Lepas! " Dengan kasar Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke.  
" Aku " Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci.  
" Aku tidak kenal seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Tidak pernah! "  
" Dobe, Gomen.. aku... "  
" Aku tidak mengenalmu! " Setelah berkata begitu , Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Naruto P.O.V

Sakit, Entah kenapa hati ini terasa Sakit.  
Rasa Sakit ini kembali merasuki hatiku.  
Kuharap, Kau segera pergi..  
Karena mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk kita..

END Naruto P.O.V

Ini sudah Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu.  
Entah mengapa melihat sikap Naruto kemarin, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati gadis itu lagi.  
Ia yakin, suatu saat hubungan mereka akan kembali seperti dulu.  
Ya seperti dulu.

Naruto mengisi soal dihadapannya dengan malas.  
Tak peduli tatapan Anko-sensei padanya.  
Toh, Ia yakin jawabannya benar walau tidak berpikir.  
Shion yang duduk disampingnya merasa heran.  
Biasanya saudaranya ini begitu ceria.  
" Naru, Kau sudah tau? " Istirahat pertama, Ino ,Sakura, Karin dan Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menatap buku didepannya.  
" Apa? " Tanyanya tanpa emosi.  
Sakura menghela nafas.  
" Kudengar kita akan berlibur ke sebuah desa "  
Ino menyahut.  
" Desa itu punya pantai yang indah loh, Airnya hangat " Tambahnya.  
" Lalu? " Naruto menjawab datar.  
" Kau harus ikut! " Seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan yang membuat Naruto dan Karin sweatdrop.  
Sementara dipojok kelas, Sasuke sedari tadi mendengar percakapan itu.  
Sekilas, Ia tersenyum.

" Kapan foto ini diambil? " Suara dengan nada marah itu keluar dari bibir wanita berambut merah keorange-an itu.

Bawahannya menyahut.

" Lima hari yang lalu, nona "

Ruby itu berkilat marah

" Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti hati Imotou-ku lagi, Uchiha Sasuke "

**TBC…..**

**Gimana? Terlalu pendek kah?**

**Emang u,u**

**Jika ada yang tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya chap. Depan bias saya panjangkan.**

**Read and Review Minna-san….**


	2. Chapter 2 : Couple?

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk. Punya Om Masashi , Tapi kalo dikasih ke Shizu, Shizu nggak akan nolak kok *digampar.**

**Title :**

**You're the Only Person in My Heart**

**Author :**

**Shizura-Chan**

**Pair :**

**Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke**

**( SasuFemNaru )**

**Rate :**

**T**

**WARNING :**

**OOC, FEMNARU, TYPO BERTERBANGAN, ALUR NGGAK JELAS, AUTHOR ABAL, NGGAK ADA HUMORNYA DLL.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hoam.. " Naruto menguap, melangkah terseret turun dari bus.

" Huwaaa Pemandangannya! " Seru Ino hendak berlari kepantai.  
Sakura menahannya.

" Kita Ke Villa dulu Ino " Decaknya.  
" Huh~ "

* * *

Naruto duduk diranjang kamarnya.  
Memang mereka mendapat kamar sendiri masing masing disini.  
Ia mulai menata baju bajunya dilemari.

Set.

Selembar foto terjatuh dari selipan baju.  
Naruto menunduk.

Mengambil foto itu.  
Dan kala itu juga airmatanya menetes.  
Foto itu...

* * *

-_flashback_

" _Dobe! Kembalikan buku tugas ku! "_

_Suara itu menggema di Uchiha Manshion._

_Dimana sang bungsu uchiha sedang mengejarkan gadis pirang yang mengambil bukunya._

_Hap!_

" _kena kau! " Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto._

_Dan saat itu….._

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke-kun! " _

_Dan kini tubuh kedua anak itu penuh tepung,air dan telur yang bercampur menjadi satu._

_-End of Flashback_

* * *

"Menyusul Naru? Ya ampun Kyuu dia hanya liburan bersama teman temannya" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatap sepupunya.

" Aku tau Dei, Tapi... "  
" Tapi apa? "  
" Uchiha itu juga ada disana "

* * *

Pagi yang indah, Naruto duduk memeluk lututnya dihamparan pasir yang halus , Kaki telanjang Naruto sendiri telah basah terkena ombak yang datang mendekat.  
" Sendirian saja? " Suara itu menyadarkannnya dari lamunannya, Ia menoleh , mendapati pemuda berambut merah teman sekelasnya, Sabaku no Gaara.  
Gaara duduk disamping Naruto.  
" Kau melamun? " Tanya Gaara membuat Naruto tersentak.  
" T-Tidak kok " Jawabnya gugup...  
" Hmm. " Gaara berguman tidak jelas.  
" Apa? "  
" Cantik " Gaara memandang laut biru dihadapannya.  
Naruto mengangguk setuju.  
" Lautnya memang cantik "  
" Bukan lautnya" Sanggah Gaara.  
" Eh? "  
Gaara menatap Sapphire Naruto.  
" Tapi Kau "  
Deg!

Ahaha, Kau bisa saja Gaara " Naruto tertawa kikuk.  
" Aku tidak bohong Naru " Gaara menatap Naruto, membuat gadis pirang itu salah tingkah.  
Tuk!  
Sebuah kerikil mengenai kepala Gaara, Sontak dua orang itu menoleh untuk melihat pelakunya, Dan mendapati pemuda berambut pantat bebe- eh ralat raven. berdiri tidak jauh disana.  
" Oh, Aku tidak sengaja " Sasuke berucap datar ketika melihat Gaara yang memandangnya tajam.  
" Sudah kita pergi saja, Gaara " Naruto menarik tangan Gaara agar menjauh dari tempat itu.  
Selain karena hawa yang kurang mengenakan, Ia juga malas harus bertemu Sasuke.  
" Cih " Sasuke mendecih kesal kala dua orang itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.  
Ia menatap Gaara dikejauhan dengan tangan terpekal erat.  
Cemburu Eoh?

* * *

Sasori turun dari bus yang membawanya.

Hey, Untuk apa dia kemari?  
Oh, Memanfaatkan waktu liburan rupanya.  
Lagipula pemuda itu mencari sepupunya disini.  
" Gyaa tampan " Beberapa wanita disana berteriak sendiri, Ah dasar.  
Sasori menoleh ke sembarang arah.  
Dan..  
DUAR!

Ledakan kecil itu mengagetkan semua yang ada disana, Tak terkecuali Sasori.  
Untung tak ada korban.

Hanya sebuah pohon malang yang sudah gosong sekarang.  
" Coba lihat ulahmu Sara! Bomnya jadi terjatuh dan meledak kan, Untung ledakan kecil, Un! "  
" Dei-nee seenaknya menyalahkan, Lagipula siapa yang menaruh disana?! " Gadis berambut merah tak mau kalah.  
Ya, Mereka Namikaze Deidara dan Uzumaki Sara, Sepupu Naruto.  
" Kenapa kalian Lihat lihat! Pergi sana! " Usir Sara pada tiap orang yang memandang mereka.  
" Kau juga, Un! " Celetuk Deidara pada Sasori yang hanya cengo.  
" Eh? "

* * *

" Pesta? " Naruto mengernyitkan kening.  
" Tadi Kurenai-sensei berkata begitu " Jawab Ino sambil mematut dirinya dicermin.  
" Tapi Bagaimana mungkin pesta dansa dipantai? " Kali ini Shion yang unjuk suara.  
" Entah " Sakura mengangkat bahu.  
" Lalu sudah dapat pasangan untuk lusa? " Tanya Karin.  
" Aku sudah janjian dengan Sai " Sahut Ino.  
" aku tidak tau " Jawab Naruto, Tenten, Shion dan Hinata.  
Sakura menjawab datar " Aku dengan Sasuke-kun "  
" Eh? "

Semua kini menatap Sakura.  
Semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi gadis itu.  
" Tadi Sasuke-kun mengajakku " Ucapnya.  
Sementara Naruto hanya berdiam, Tak merespon.

Deidara menatap villa didepannya.  
" Naru-chan juga disini? " Tanyanya pada Sara.  
Sara mengangguk.  
Deidara menghela nafas, Ia melirik ke pemuda berambut merah disampingnya.  
' Cih, Jadi pria menyebalkan ini juga di villa ini ' pikirnya kesal.  
" Baiklah, Ayo kita kedalam "

* * *

" Yuugao-san " Kyuubi menjentikan jarinya, Memanggil salah satu orang kepercayaannya.  
Wanita bersurai ungu itu menyahut.  
" Ya? Kyuubi-sama? "  
" Sudah ada kabar dari Deidara? "  
" Sudah Hime, Mereka baru saja tiba di villa " Jawab Yuugao.  
" Hmm, Kirim pesan pada Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan " Perintah Kyuubi.  
Yuugao nampak terkejut.  
" Tapi, Bukankah Deidara-sama dan Sara-sama sudah cukup? "  
" Aku tidak mau ambil resiko Naruto hancur kembali, Yuugao " Kata Kyuubi dingin.  
" Hai' Kyuubi-sama "

* * *

Gaara berjalan sendirian disepanjang pantai.  
Memandang laut biru dikejauhan.  
Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah bermain air dengan Hinata dan Shion.  
Hendak menghampiri, Tapi ia ragu.  
Ia tersenyum miris.  
" Sepertinya Naru tidak akan menerima ajakanku "

* * *

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.  
Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain air bersama Hinata dan Shion.  
Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia tersenyum tipis.  
Wajah Naruto begitu riang, seolah tak ada beban.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat melihat dua orang gadis menghampiri Naruto.  
Sasuke mengernyitkan kening kala mengenali salah satunya.  
" Deidara? "

* * *

" Naru-chan! "  
Naruto menoleh, Senyum terukir diwajahnya kala melihat siapa yang datang.  
" Deidara-nee! Sara-nee! " Panggilnya.  
Deidara berlari lari kecil menghampiri, Mencipratkan ombak yang menghampirinya.  
" Hey, Naru-chan! " Sara tersenyum.  
" Ya? Sara-nee? "  
" Sepertinya pemuda itu menyukaimu, Ia memperhatikanmu terus sedari tadi " Sara menunjuk pada pemuda berambut merah yang begitu Naruto kenal.  
" Dia Sabaku kan? " Sahut Deidara.  
" Ya " Shion mengangguk, Entah kenapa terbesit sebuah perasaan aneh dihati Shion ketika mengetahui Gaara memandang Naruto.  
Sementara Deidara malah terkekeh dalam hati.  
'Uchiha dan Sabaku uh? Sepertinya akan jadi menarik' Ia tersenyum evil.  
Dan Shion dan Sara yang menyadari senyuman itu hanya bergidik ngeri.  
' Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk 'Pikir mereka, Ya,Deidara menempati posisi kedua dalam hal sadis setelah Kyuubi

* * *

Drrtt...  
Suara getar yang menandakan ada sms masuk itu berasal dari ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja.  
Dengan malas malasan, Shion bangkit berdiri.  
Membaca isi pesan itu.

" Bagaimana jika ke pesta denganku? "  
Senyum Shion langsung merekah begitu mengetahui pengirimnya.  
Dengan cepat ia mengetik pesan balasan.  
" Tentu "  
Send..  
Shion kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya.  
Masih dengan senyum yang terukir jelas diwajahnya.

* * *

" Naru-chan mana? "  
Tanya Nagato pada Deidara.  
Untung saja masih ada beberapa kamar kosong di villa itu sehingga mereka masih bisa menginap disana.  
" Pergi mencari gaun untuk pesta dansa, un " Balas Deidara sembari mengotak atik rakitan bomnya.  
Saat itu mereka sedang duduk diteras rumah.

* * *

" Huh, Gaara itu, Sekarang dia malah sibuk mencari baju untuk pesta dansa " Gerutu Sasori.  
Ia berjalan acuh menuju teras rumah.  
Tak menyadari bahwa Deidara sedang menuju kearahnya.  
Dan tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.  
" Kau ini! " Omel Sasori.  
Grep!  
Deidara memeluknya.  
Dan..  
Duar!

Nagato tersentak kaget.  
'Jangan jangan'  
Cepat, Dia berlari menuju koridor yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.  
Matanya melebar  
Tepat dugaannya, Tapi bukan itu.  
" Deidara " Katanya shock.  
Saat itu Deidara tampak memeluk Sasori , Mereka berdua sama sama terjatuh kelantai dengan wajah Kusam akibat bom Deidara.  
Panggilan Nagato membuat Deidara tersadar.  
Ia menatap horor Wajah Sasori yang terpaut beberapa cm dari wajahnya.  
1 Detik...  
2 Detik..  
3 De-  
"GYAAAA"  
"Bruk! Duagh! Buagh! Aww! "  
Malang bagi Sasori, sudah terkena bom, terkena pukulan maut juga, ckckck...

* * *

Duar!  
Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari Mall -well tidak bisa dikatakan Mall sih.  
Butik mungkin lebih tepat-  
Tersentak kaget.  
" Deidara-nee.. " Tebak Shion.

" Kuharap tidak ada yang jadi korban " Timpal Tenten, Menyebabkan yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.  
Ya, Mereka semua sudah mengenal Deidara, Juga Bomnya._

* * *

Gaara menatap Sasori yang kini Duduk rebahan di sofa.  
Muka babyface pemuda itu memang sudah agak lebih baik, Tapi.. tau sendiri lah.  
" Kenapa dia? " Kakak Gaara yang memang ikut liburan ini karena satu sekolah dengan mereka , Temari bertanya.  
" Terkena Peledak " Jawab Gaara acuh.  
" Dari seorang gadis menyebalkan " Desis Sasori.  
" Menyebalkan? " Temari tersenyum ( baca : SENYUM SETAN )  
" Apa? " Sasori mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.  
" Ayo kita Taruhan "'

* * *

Deidara berbaring diranjangnya.  
Memandang langit langit ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya selama disini.  
Ia memikirkan kata kata Sasori tadi.  
' Kau yang membuat wajahku lusuh begini , Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab '  
Blush!  
Entah kenapa tiba tiba pipi Deidara memerah ketika memikirkan permintaan, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan pemuda dengan wajah baby face itu.  
' Ke Pesta dengannya? '

* * *

Naruto memandang kagum Gedung didepannya.  
Ia tidak menyangka pihak sekolah bisa menyediakan tempat pesta sebagus ini.  
Kakashi-sensei sendiri sudah berkata bahwa tempat ini dulunya tempat pertunjukan yang telah dibeli oleh pihak sekolahan.

( Author Note : Sekedar catatan Konoha Senior School, Konoha Junior School serta Konoha University adalah milik Senju dengan Kepala sekolah Tsunade )

Malam itu Naruto sendiri terlihat cantik dengan Gaun Bewarna Biru dengan rambut pirangnya yang Digerai.  
Well, Walau sudah ada beberapa siswa yang menawarkan untuk menjadi pasangannya, Tapi ia menolak halus.  
Lebih baik ia sendirian.

" Mana pasanganmu , Naru-chan? " Kakak Sepupunya menghampirinya ketika ia sedang duduk disudut ruangan sembari menikmati segelas soda dingin.  
Naruto menoleh.  
" Aku tidak ada pasangan kok, Nagato-nee " Ujarnya.

" Benarkan? Mana mungkin Adik kecilku yang manis ini tak ada pasangan " Nagato mengacak acak rambut Naruto.  
Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya , Kesal karena rambutnya agak berantakan sekarang.  
" Nah, Bagaimana kalo berdansa dengan Nii-san? "  
Mata Naruto berbinar.  
" Ayo! " Katanya menarik tangan Nagato .  
Sementara agak jauh dari tempat Naruto, Sasuke yang sedang berdansa dengan Sakura Tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang bersama Nagato.  
Tiba tiba hatinya terasa panas.  
" Ada apa Sasuke-kun? " Tanya Sakura kala melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.  
" Hn. Tak apa " Jawab Sasuke memasang kembali wajah stoic nya.  
' Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Naru! ' Batinnya, menatap Nagato tajam .  
Salah paham Eohh?

* * *

" Malam ini indah ya " Ucap Sasori memandang laut.  
Deidara hanya mengangguk lambat.  
Karena menurut mereka pestanya terlalu ramai, Jadi disinilah mereka.  
Berjalan jalan disepanjang pantai sementara Rembulan bersinar indah.  
Deidara melirik sekilas.  
Blush!  
Entah kenapa pipinya langsung memerah kala melihat wajah Sasori.  
' Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, Aku hanya menemaninya karena merasa bersalah ' Pikir Deidara.  
Sasori menoleh kala merasa sikap Deidara terlalu aneh.  
" Ada yang salah? "  
" Eh? Ti-Tidak kok "  
Bagus, Sejak kapan dia jadi gagap seperti ini?

Sepertinya tertular oleh Hinata.

* * *

" Mau kemana Naru? " Tanya Nagato kala Adik sepupunya itu beranjak berdiri.  
" Keluar sebentar, Nii-chan. Mencari udara segar " Jawab Naruto.  
Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, Sekilas ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah berdansa dengan Sakura.  
Entah kenapa hatinya panas karena itu.  
" Tidak " Ia menggelengkan kepala , Buru buru keluar dari bangunan itu.  
' Aku sudah merelakan Sasuke, Ia hanya masa lalu! ' Pikirnya.  
" Kau cemburu pada Sakura kan , Naruto? " Suara itu membuatnya menoleh kaget.  
" Hinata? "  
" Kau... Menyukai Sasuke kan? "  
Perkataan Hinata seakan menghantamnya.  
" Tidak "  
" Naru " Amethyst Hinata menatap Sapphire Naruto.  
" Perasaan itu tidak dapat dibohongi "  
Naruto terdiam.  
" Kita sudah bersahabat lama , Naru-chan. Bahkan dari kecil kita sudah saling mengenal. Walau aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke, Tapi dari tatapanmu padanya.  
Aku tau, Kau mencintainya " Kata Hinata lembut.  
" Lalu.. Aku harus bagaimana Hinata-chan? Aku membencinya "

* * *

" Gaara-kun " Panggil Shion.  
" Ya? "  
Sama seperti kakak sepupunya, Pasangan ini juga lebih memilih berjalan jalan di pantai.  
" Tidak apa apa " Shion menggeleng.  
" Hey, Itu bintang jatuh kan? " Mata Shion berbinar.

Gaara mendongak.  
" Ya "  
" Ayo buat permohonan " Ucap Shion antusias.  
Sebelum memejamkan mata, Ia melirik kearah Gaara.  
' Semoga Gaara-kun menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya '

* * *

" Bintang jatuh " Guman Sasuke.  
" Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo buat permohonan Sasuke-kun! " Kata Sakura semangat.  
" Hn .. "  
' Aku berharap bisa bersama Sasuke-kun selamanya ' Harap Sakura.  
Entah apa yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

" Benarkah itu bintang Jatuh? " Tanya Naruto lambat ketika tak sengaja melihat kelangit.  
" E-eh? Ya " Jawab Hinata setelah memastikan.  
" Kau tak buat permohonan, Naru-chan? "  
Naruto mengangguk, Ia memejamkan mata.  
Mengharap sesuatu.  
Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama.  
' Kuharap Naru-chan menemukan hal yang terbaik untuknya '

**TBC….**

Ah Akhirnya jadi juga u,u

Maaf Ini masih pendek T.T

Arigatou buat yang mau review fict abal Shizu ini…

Thanks to Uzugakare no Satoy, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii , Icha Clalu Bhgia, Dee chan-tik, and Cindy Ara.

Oh ya Kenapa Wangi Sasuke saya buat mawar, Karena Saya bingung mau buat aroma apa.

Nggak lucu kan kalo tomat?

Ah ya makasih sarannya Dee chan-tik Senpai

Saya masih Newbie…

Berminat untuk mengkritik Fict nggak jelas ini?


	3. Chapter 3 : Who?

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

Title : You`re Only Person in My Heart

Author : Shizura-Chan

Pair : Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke

Warning : OOC, FEMNARU, TYPO GAJE , PENDEK DLL.

Chapter 3

* * *

1 Minggu Kemudian..

" Naru Naru! Sudah sampai! "  
Naruto mengerjapkan mata kala Deidara mengguncang bahunya.  
Kini ia menatap Kediaman Namikaze yang terlihat dari jendela.  
" Ah.. Iya " Dengan lunglai karena masih mengantuk ia mengikuti saudara saudaranya yang lain.  
Tak sengaja ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke.  
Entah kenapa ada rasa panas di dadanya ketika menyaksikan itu.  
Tapi toh ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

* * *

Swiss...

Kushina mengerjapkan mata.  
T-Tadi dia melamun atau apa?  
Itulah yang sekarang ada dipikirannnya?  
Entah kenapa, Sebagai seorang Ibu ada firasat buruk yang menyerangnya.  
' Minato , Kyuubi, Naru-chan.. Kuharap kalian baik baik saja '  
" Hah~ Dimana Tayuya? " Kushina menghela nafas.  
Ia beranjak berdiri, Masih dengan Koper ditangannya.  
Sepertinya Keberangkatannya ke Jepang harus ditunda.  
Ia kembali memasuki Apartement.

* * *

Prang!  
" Kyuubi-sama! "  
Mendengar suara , Tentu saja Yuugao sontak menghampiri Kyuubi di ruangannya.

Didapatinya pewaris Senju Corp. itu tengah membatu.  
Menatap tak percaya ke arah Foto Wanita dengan surai merah yang sudah pecah sekarang.  
Firasatnya begitu buruk.

" Kyuubi-sama! Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Yuugao cemas.

Dan saat itu Kyuubi tersadar.  
" Okaa-san! "  
Suaranya panik, Bersamaan dengan suara telepon berdering.

* * *

Uzushio Gakure, Kediaman Uzumaki.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN! "  
Suara teriakan itu menggema di seluruh koridor.  
Pria dengan Iris Azure memikat itu menjatuhkan kopernya.  
Ia.. Ia baru tiba disini setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari Amerika, Dan sekarang...

" K-Kushina .. T-Tidak mungkin... "  
" Minato... " Tsunade menghampiri adik iparnya itu.  
Dapat dirasakan bulir bulir airmata berusaha ditahannya.  
" A-Aku ... " Minato menunduk, Tak dapat dipungkiri Ia sedang menangis.

* * *

Konohagakure, Namikaze Manshion.

" APA?! "  
Nagato menjatuhkan teleponnya, Tak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya.

" Nagato-nii, Ada apa? " Saara yang mendengar keributan sukses menghampiri kakaknya itu.  
Memang mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menetap.  
Bahkan akan pindah sekolah bersama Naruto.  
Yang dimaksud mereka adalah Saara dan Deidara.  
Nagato sendiri harus kembali ke Uzushio karena dia pewaris Uzumaki Corp.  
" K-Kushina Ba-chan "  
Alis Saara terangkat.  
" Ada apa dengan Kushina Oba-chan? "  
" D-Dia.. "

* * *

" Kerja bagus " Suara itu terdengar dingin.  
" Arigatou "  
" Mereka tak akan mencurigaimu, Lanjutkan saja kerjamu... "  
" Aku mengerti, My Lord. Aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu .. "  
Dalam hati , Pemilik suara dingin itu tertawa.  
' Lihat saja Tsunade! Aku akan membalas Dendam! Dimulai dengan menghancurkan orang orang disekelilingmu'

* * *

" Naruto-sama.. " Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.  
" Masuk " Suara itu parau.  
Tayuya, Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum pada Naruto.  
" Naruto-sama tidak makan? "  
Naruto, Gadis itu terlihat begitu berantakan.  
Ia hanya meringkuk diranjangnya seharian setelah Pemakaman Kushina.  
" Aku tidak lapar, Tayuya.. "  
" Naruto-sama... " Lagi lagi nada suara Tayuya terdengar cemas.  
" Pergilah Tayuya.. "  
Tayuya menyerah, Ia meletakan Nampan Dimeja lalu pamit keluar Ruangan.

* * *

Konoha Senior School, Kantin.

" Dimana 3 Bersaudara itu? " Sasuke mengedarkan pandang, Tapi tetap saja tak menemukan yang dicarinya.  
" Siapa maksudmu? " Kiba mengernyit.  
" Kau tak tau? " Neji malah balik bertanya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat.  
" Apa? "  
" Mendokusei " Shikamaru malah menggelengkan kepalanya.  
" Jika yang kau maksud Shion, Naruto dan Karin.. " Shino yang sedaritadi diam angkat bicara.  
" Bibi Kushina, Kaa-san Naruto.. Meninggal , Sas.. " Gaara menyela perkataan Shino.  
" Meninggal? " Wajah Stoic Sasuke berubah menjadi ekspresi tak percaya.  
Ia lalu ingat perkataan Baka Anikinya kemarin.  
' Kami akan menghadiri pemakaman sahabat ayah dan ibu '  
J-Jadi?  
Sasuke beranjak.  
" Mau kemana? "  
" Hn.. "

* * *

- Namikaze Manshion

Selama ini belum ada hal yang begitu dikhawatirkan seorang Namikaze Shion kecuali Sesuatu menimpa Keluarga Besarnya.  
Dan itu terjadi.  
Sepupu Naruto itu tengah duduk di Balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman belakang.

Ia menatap balkon kamar Naruto yang tepat disamping kamarnya.  
Jendela kamar itu tertutup.  
Ia meringis.  
" Sedang apa Shion? " Seseorang menyapanya, Karin.  
Jika kamar Naruto terletak disamping kanan Kamarnya, Maka Kamar Karin berada disamping Kiri.  
Karin menghampirinya, Melalui sebuah jalur yang menghubungkan tiap balkon.  
( Bayangkan saja sendiri ).  
" Aku hanya mencemaskan Naruto.. "  
Jawaban itu membuat Karin terdiam.  
Shion melanjutkan perkataannya.  
" Nagato-nii, Deidara-nee, Saara-nee, Kau dan aku, Juga yang lain sudah mencoba menenangkannya.. "  
Karin tetap diam , Merenung.  
Shion menghela nafas.  
" Andai saja Kyuu-nee ma- "  
" Shion! " Karin menyela.  
" Apa? "  
" Kushina ba-chan dibunuh kan? "

* * *

" Yugao-san.. " Iris Ruby itu terfokus pada jendela ruang kerjanya.  
" Ya? Kyuubi-sama? "  
" Suruh Nagato, Deidara dan Saara untuk waspada.. "  
" Hai' Kyuubi-sama, Tapi ada apa? "  
" Aku punya firasat buruk.. "

* * *

- 00.00

" Jadi apakah kita langsung menghabisi Cucu kesayangan wanita itu, Lord? " Suara itu terdengar begitu hasrat untuk membunuh.  
" Tunggu dulu , Jangan dia dulu... Singkirkan dulu Sepupu sepupunya.. "  
" Segera dilaksanakan, My Lord.. "

* * *

- Pemakaman Uzushio.

Pemuda raven itu ada disini, Tepatnya disebuah makam yang di insannya tertulis ' Namikaze Kushina ' .  
Ia tersenyum kecut, Meletakan bunga Mawar Putih yang dibawanya.  
" Kushina ba-chan.. " Suaranya lirih.  
" Anda ingat aku? " Kali ini ia bertanya.  
" Gomen atas semua yang terjadi dahulu, A-Aku tidak berniat menyakiti hati Naru.. " Kali ini ia menunduk.  
" Oba-chan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? "

* * *

Namikaze Naruto, Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya.  
Gadis itu mengendarai mobilnya yang bewarna Orange cerah.  
Dia sudah merapikan penampilannya, Tak lupa membawa sebuah buket Lily Putih.  
Dan lalu dia sampai disana, Di Pemakaman yang terletak dipinggir desa Uzushio.  
Ia tersenyum pahit, Lalu melangkah memasuki area pemakaman.  
Tapi lalu...  
Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh dipinggir Makam Ibunya.  
Dan dia kenal siapa itu.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

Kenapa? Kenapa ada dia disana?  
Kenapa aku malah bertemu pemuda brengsek itu saat Aku ingin sendirian?  
Darimana dia tau tempat ini?

Itulah pikiran yang berkelebat di otakku.  
Aku hanya diam mematung disitu, Ingin pergi sejauh jauhnya.  
Tapi seolah ada yang menahan kaki kaki ini untuk bergerak.  
Lalu dia beranjak, Berbalik.  
Hendak pergi..  
Dan saat itulah dia melihatku..

END Naruto P.O.V

* * *

Bagi Naruto, Melihat Pemuda raven itu berhadapan dengannya adalah sebuah bencana.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Entah mengapa.  
' Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah melupakannya.. '

Bagi Sasuke, Melihat Malaikatnya disana adalah sebuah keajaiban.

" Naru- " Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.  
Masih tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

" Kau.. " Hanya sepotong kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, Padahal hatinya sudah meneriakan kata Makian.

Pemuda Raven itu melangkah mendekat, Membuat Jantung Gadis Pirang itu semakin kacau.

" Aku- "  
Lalu tanpa bisa dicegah, Tanpa ia bisa bergerak.  
Seakan terhipnotis, Seakan ada sebuah kekuatan yang menahannya untuk tetap diam.  
" Gomen.. "  
Sebuah Pelukan, Pelukan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan kembali.  
Sebuah Kehangatan yang ternyata begitu dirindukan masing masing pihak.  
Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tak kasat mata memperhatikan mereka.  
Air matanya menetes, Ia bahagia..  
Tapi masih ada yang harus dikerjakannya didunia ini..

* * *

- Konohagakure, Taman Sebuah TK

Deidara tersenyum kecut sembari mempercepat ayunan yang didudukinya berayun.  
Ia ingat dulu senang bermain disini.

Gadis Namikaze itu hanya sendirian, Tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu mengancamnya.

* * *

Sasori P.O.V

Pikiranku masih memutar kembali Kejadian Beberapa Jam yang lalu.  
Tunggu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Taruhan itu?

Bimbang... Aku memutuskan pergi ke sebuah TK di pinggir kota Konoha.  
Yah.. Dulu aku bersekolah disini, Sebelum pindah ke Sunagakure.

Berkeliling tempat itu, Membawaku ke Taman Bermain yang menjadi tempat dimana kenangan kenangan indah itu berasal.

Baru saja aku menginjakan kaki ditaman ini, Mataku melebar kala melihat sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi dibalik semak.  
A-Ada orang dibaliknya?

Mengikuti arah pistol itu, Aku terpaku pada Seseorang yang duduk di ayunan.  
D-DIA!

End OF Sasori P.O.V

* * *

" DEI! MERUNDUK! "  
Tapi terlambat, Ketika Gadis Pencinta seni itu menoleh ke arahnya.  
Semua sudah terlambat..  
Hanya Jeritan Sasori yang didengar Deidara, Sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

* * *

Konohagakure's Hospital

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, AKASUNA?! " Iris Nagato berkilat tajam, Mencengram kerah pemuda dengan surai merah dihadapannya.  
" A-Aku.. "  
" Nagato-nii.. " Saara menyentuh tangan kakaknya itu, Memohon untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya menyudutkan Sasori.  
" Dia gagal menjaga Deidara.. " Nagato melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Sasori, Nadanya dingin.  
" Lalu dimana , Naruto? " Kini ia bertanya.  
Saara terdiam.  
" Ia dia Makan Bibi Kushina, Sudah kuhubungi.. Ia akan cepat cepat kemari.. Lalu... "  
" Lalu apa? "  
Saara menoleh ke Sasori.  
Tersenyum kecil.  
" Kyuu-nee akan datang.. "

* * *

Depan Gerbang Pemakaman Uzushio.

" Suke.. " Naruto tersenyum pahit.  
" Aku harus pergi sekarang.. "  
Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

" Mau kuantar? " Tawarnya.  
Yah.. Siapa sangka...  
Hanya dengan sebuah pelukan, Sebuah kata kata yang mewakilkan semua perasaan dihati mereka.  
Mereka berbaikan..  
Tapi Naruto hanya ingin menjadi Sahabat, Untuk saat ini.  
Naruto menunduk, Raut wajahnya murung.  
" Tidak perlu.. Aku akan kerumah sakit.. "  
" Rumah Sakit? "  
" Dei-nee. D-Dia.. "

* * *

- Akasuna Manshion

Chiyo menghela nafas, Nenek paruh baya itu berjalan memasuki ruangan kerjanya.  
Menatap sebuah foto di meja.  
Itu Foto Keluarganya..  
Suaminya yang telah meninggal..  
Juga Ayah dan Ibu Sasori yang telah tiada..  
Hanya ada anak itu sendirian..  
Menjadi penerus perusahaan, Pasti berat baginya.. Tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang..

Semoga .. Tindakannya tak salah..  
Tapi sekarang yang dipercayainya akan mendampingi Cucu kesayangannya itu...

TBC...

* * *

Thanks for Review ^_^

Himawari Hime-sama : Ini udah Updatee... Thanks for Fav. *bow.

Haena 235 : Dia Ratu di Naruto Movie The lost tower

Guest : Thankssss ^_^

Silver Rose Hime : Thankss, Saya usahain (?)

Ishikawa dan Candy Ara : Thank for Review ^_^

RichiMichi : Dia mantan Anggota Anbu, Uzuki Yuugao. Kekasih Hayate .. Thanks For Review ...

Akira naru-desu : Thanks For Review ^_^ duhhh nggak kepikiran mint u,u

Review?

Bebas flamee`~ Asal Flame dengan manis ya~


	4. Chapter 4 : Deidara and Sasori?

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, tapi Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Title : You're the only person in My Heart**

**Author : Shizura-chan**

**Warning : Typo, abal, berantakan, ooc, gaje dll.**

Happy Reading

* * *

Chapter 4 : Deidara and Sasori?

Namikaze Manshion

" Hey, Kita mau kema- "  
" Diam, Karin.. " Shion memotong ucapan ssepupunya itu , Menarik Karin untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding ketika para pelayan melewati tempat itu.  
" Iya.. Iya.. Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya kita ke Rumah Sakit? " Decak Karin sebal.  
" Aku curiga pada beberapa pelayan " Bisik Shion membuat Karin menatapnya bingung.  
" Kushina Oba-chan.. Dia dibunuh saat sedang di Swiss, Saat itu hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang menemaninya disana- "  
" Amaru, Tayuya dan Sari.. Mereka yang menemani Kushina Oba-chan.. Lalu? " Potong Karin tak sabar.  
" Salah satu diantara mereka bertiga.. Mungkin yang membunuh Kushina Oba-chan.. "  
" Tidak mungkin, Shion... Saat itu mereka bertiga sedang melaksanakan kegiatan masing masing, Amaru dan Sari sedang mengemas pakaiannya , Tayuya sedang mengurus tiket pesawat .  
Kushina Oba-chan ditemukan tewas di Halaman Belakang dengan Tiga Peluru ditubuhnya.. " Bantah Karin.  
" Aku tak tau.. Hanya saja.. " Senyum pahit terlukis diwajah Shion.

" Jika kau ingat, Kematian Okaa-san ku juga persis dengan Kushina Oba-chan, Dan itu juga masih misterius.. Juga kematian Otou-san dan Okaa-san mu, Karin.. "

Karin tersentak. " Kalau begitu "

" Sepertinya.. "  
Mereka berpandangan.

" Ada yang ingin membunuh semua Anggota keluarga kita.. "

* * *

" Gomen.. Minato-san.. Saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Deidara waktu itu.. " Sasori menunduk, Dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas ia menyesal.

Minato, Pria itu menggeleng pelan, Menolak permintaan maaf Sasori.  
" Dei akan selamat, Sasori-kun.. Sebaiknya kau temani dia.. Operasinya berjalan baik.. " Wajah Sasori terangkat, Menatap Ragu iris Azure Minato.  
" S-Saya Minta maaf! "

" Kau Anak yang baik, Sasori-kun.. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.. Sepertinya Kushina memang tak pernah salah memilih ya.. " Minato tersenyum simpul , Menepuk pundak Pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya lalu berbalik pergi.  
Sementara Sasori?  
Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

" Kyuu? "  
Suara itu memaksa Gadis bersurai merah jingga itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia tak menjawab, Hanya menatap Orang itu dalam diam.

" Kau.. Sedang apa di Konoha? Dirumah Sakit ini? "

Dalam Hati Kyuubi mendengus, Tak biasanya pemuda dengan surai hitam ini bertanya banyak.

" Bukan urusanmu, Keriput.. " Suara dengan nada datar, Tapi dari ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pemuda itu segera enyah dari hadapannya.

" Hey, Kita Teman lama! Tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit padaku?! " Protes pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi itu.  
" Teman? " Kyuubi mencemoh.  
" Rival kalau begitu.. "  
" Aku malas berbicara denganmu, Keriput.. " Kyuubi berbalik, Hendak melangkah menjauh.  
" Sebentar, Kyuu- "

" Satu lagi.. " Kali ini nadanya dingin.  
" Suruh Adikmu menjauhi Adikku.. "

* * *

" Eung.. "  
Erangan lemah itu membuat Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya.  
Ia mengerjapkan mata, Ternyata sedaritadi ia tertidur ditempat ini, Menunggu Gadis itu sadar.

" Dei? " Nadanya terdengar gembira sekaligus khawatir.  
" Ini dimana.. " Tampaknya Deidara belum sepenuhnya sadar.  
" Dirumah Sakit, Dei.. Kupanggilkan perawat ya? "

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Deidara.  
Kini ia menatap Pemuda yang duduk disamping ranjang tempatnya terbaring.  
" Kau kan- "  
" Jangan bicara dulu, Dei.. " Potong Sasori cemas, Tak sadar ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu, Membuat Deidara tersentak.  
Iris Mereka bertatapan.

' Apa aku harus memberitaunya? ' Batin Sasori.  
Mereka seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata masing masing, Membeku.  
Dan tak sadar seorang gadis memperhatikan dari balik pintu.  
Ia tersenyum.  
" Sudah bisa akur ya.. "

* * *

Sedang apa disitu, Kyuu? Tak masuk? " Suara Nagato mengagetkannya.  
Gadis itu, Kyuubi. Mendesis kesal.  
" Jangan ganggu mereka "  
Iris Rubynya masih terfokus pada Deidara dan Sasori yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah.  
Deidara yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut dan Sasori yang membuang muka.  
" Apa kita harus memberitau Dei, Kyuu? Sasori sudah tau kan? "  
Pertanyaan Nagato membuat Pikiran Kyuubi melayang ke kejadian kemarin lusa.

-Flashback-

" Apa? " Sasori menatap tak percaya ke arah neneknya, Lalu ke Gadis yang duduk dikursi Direktur Senju Corp.  
" Kau dan Deidara.. Ibumu dan Ibu Deidara sudah menjodohkan kalian sejak lahir " Kyuubi menghela nafas.

" Gadis Galak itu? " Celetukan Sasori membuat Chiyo, Neneknya melotot padanya.

" Sopanlah Sasori, kau tak mau mengecewakan Ibumu kan? " Suaranya memaksa.  
Dan itu sukses membuat Sasori terdiam.  
Ia berpikir.. Berpikir bahwa selama ini, Ia bahkan belum pernah membahagiakan ibunya.  
Ibunya yang telah tiada..  
Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?

Menikahi orang yang bahkan tak terlalu ia kenal?

* * *

Pria itu meremas kertas laporan ditangannya.  
Gagal!

Kenapa juga pemuda sialan itu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat?  
Ia memandang kertas yang berisi nama nama target selanjutnya.

Seharusnya, Hari ini ia mencoret nama ' Namikaze Deidara '  
Tapi kenapa dia masih hidup?  
Sial!  
" Perintah baru.. " Nadanya terdengar marah.  
Membuat lawan bicaranya di telepon bergidik ngeri.  
" Bunuh semua yang menghalangi, Jangan sisakan satupun "

* * *

" Kita mau kemana, Shion? "

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Uzumaki muda.  
Shion tak menjawab, Ia malah menarik Karin masuk kedalam Sebuah kamar.  
Karin tersentak.

" Shion.. Ini kamar- "  
" Jiraya jii-san, Dia mungkin sekarang sudah tinggal di Uzushio, karena itu.. "  
Perlahan, Shion menutup pintu.  
Menguncinya.

" Kenapa? "  
" Jiraya Jii-san.. Dia seorang detektif dulu, Kurasa kita bisa menggunakan ruangannya.. Ditempat itu ada Komputer yang disambungkan dengan semua kamera pengawas dirumah ini.. "  
" Tapi ruangannya tersembu- "  
Shion menyela. " Aku tau dimana tempatnya.. "

* * *

" Loh? Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan? "

Suara Sang Namikaze bungsu itu terdengar terkejut kala melihat Ketiga sahabatnya ada diruang tamu Manshionnya.  
Memang hari ini Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mengunjungi Rumah Naruto.

" Naru... Aku kangen padamuu~ " Ino yang melihat Naruto langsung saja memeluk si pirang yang masih berdiri di anak tangga.  
Sakura dan Tenten hanya tersenyum sekaligus Sweatdropp melihat Ino yang terlalu Lebay.

" Naru.. Kami turut menyesal atas kematian- "  
" Tak apa kok, Aku ikhlas.. " Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura.  
" Lalu dimana Shion dan Karin? " Kini Tenten membuka suara, Mengedarkan pandang mencari Dua Sepupu Naruto itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahu.  
" Entahlah, Mereka sudah tak ada sedari pagi.. Mereka bilang sih sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.. Jangan mencari mereka katanya.. "  
" Well, Bagaimana kalau ke Kamarku? " Naruto menambahkan yang dijawab Anggukan Ino dan Sakura dan Jawaban mengiyakan Tenten.

* * *

" Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penghuni rumah ini.. " Komentar Karin sambil mengawasi gerak gerik yang terlihat dari Kamera pengintai.  
" Hfft~ "  
Shion menghela nafas.

Menjatuhkan dirinya ke bangku empuk ditempat itu.

Ya, Siapa sangka? Ruang Rahasia milik Kakek Mereka begitu rapi? Sebuah Tempat tidur dipojok ruangan, Juga perabot lain. Ruangan ini disesuaikan dengan kamar milik Jiraiya dengan sedikit pengubahan.

" Apa ini bisa jadi tempat persembunyian? " Lirih Karin membuat Shion tersentak.  
" Apa?! "  
" Ruangan ini... Jalan menuju tempat ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan telapak tangan keturunan Jiraiya.. Kita masih garis keluarga jadi bisa masuk.. Jadi kupikir jika suatu saat ada yang mengancam.. "  
Dan tanpa melanjutkan kata katanya pun Karin tau Shion mengerti.  
" Ini Ruangan Bawah Tanah yang sempurna ya.."

* * *

Manshion Uchiha seperti biasa tenang, dan dingin..

Tapi tidak dengan kamar Uchiha Itachi...

" Kau kenapa sih Baka-aniki.. "  
Suara itu berasal dari sang Uchiha bungsu yang kini menatap kakaknya yang -emh.. Tersenyum seperti orang gila?  
Sungguh bukan Uchiha sama sekali..

" Dia di Konoha.. " Suara Itachi berbisik, Sasuke mengangkat alis.  
" Siapa? "

" Aku harus mendapatkannya! Harus! "

" Aniki no Baka, kau stress ya bicara sendiri? "

* * *

" Jadi target selanjutnya masih Anggota keluarga Namikaze, My Lord? "

Suara itu terdengar terkejut, Memandang kertas ditangannya.

Sementara pria yang duduk di kursi besar disana, Dia yang dipanggil Lord hanya mengangguk.

" Jangan terburu.. " Suaranya terdengar mengerikan.

" Tunggu 1 Bulan lebih, Biar mereka melupakan kejadian ini dan kita bisa membunuh mereka.. satu persatu.. "

* * *

" Ah.. Juugo! Kenapa sih kita ke Konoha? Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan bersantai di Iwa! "  
Suara pemuda dengan rambut perak itu terdengar kesal.  
Sementara pemuda disampingnya yang sedang menyetir mobil menjawab datar.

" Karin yang menyuruh kita kesana, Baka.. "

" Eh? "  
Pemuda berambut perak yang bernama Suigetsu itu memandang Juugo terkejut.

" Karin? "

" Ya, Uzumaki Karin.. Siapa lagi? "

Suigetsu terdiam. Karin,,, Gadis yang dulu maupun sekarang , tetap menjadi penguasa di hatinya..

* * *

" Kau mau makan ini atau sebaiknya kubuang? " Suara Sasori terdengar kesal.  
Ia masih menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi Sushi itu pada Deidara.

Bagaimana tidak kesal?

Gadis Namikaze itu sedaritadi menertawakan Sushi BUATANNYA. Ya Buatannya.

Padahal ia sudah menghabiskan waktu tak sebentar membuat Sushi itu. Hey, Ia Pria ingat?

" Hehehe, Iya iya.. Habis bentuknya lucu sih, Jangan marah begitu, Danna.. " Deidara mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Sasori, Lalu menelan sepotong Sushi.

" Tak buruk " Ia meringis.

" Tak enak ya? " Sasori menatap Deidara cemas.

" Ini Enak kok, Danna.. Un! Emh.. "

" Benarkah? " Alis Sasori terangkat.  
Diambilnya sepotong sushi buatannya itu.

" Aissh.. Jangan Dan- "

Terlambat, Pemuda berwajah Baby face itu sudah terlanjut menelannya.

Dan..  
" Uhuk, Dei beri aku air minum.. I-Ini benar benar tak enak.. "

* * *

" Kenapa Rumahku ini jadi seperti tempat penampungan? "  
Ekspresi Naruto jelas jelas sweatdropp melihat rumahnya sekarang menjadi begitu ramai.

Sore ini, Saat ia selesai 'berjalan jalan' bersama Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten, Didapatinya sebuah mobil yang tak asing baginya. Dan tebakannya benar benar tepat.

" Naruto.. Jangan begitu.. " Omel Minato, Naruto menatap Otou-san nya. Walau mungkin banyak orang mengira Minato pasti sudah melupakan kematian Kushina, Tapi ternyata salah.  
Dari sekian sedikit orang yang memahami pemilik Senju Corp. yang sekarang, Naruto adalah salah satunya. Jadi Naruto hanya diam.

" Naru-nee! " Mina, Anak paling bungsu Keluarga Uzumaki memeluk Gadis pirang itu, Sementara Honoka hanya diam.

" Honoka dan Mina akan tinggal disini sementara waktu " Jelas Minato.

" Kenapa Tsunade Obaa-chan dan Jiraiya Jii-san tidak kesini juga? aku rindu mereka ? "

" Mereka tetap di Uzushio, Naru.. Oh ya.. Kyuu-chan juga akan tinggal disini.. " Perkataan Minato membuat Mata Naruto membulat.

" KYUU-NEE?! " Pekiknya antusias.

" Ya tentu saja, Hah~ Tou-san harus kembali ke perusahaan.. Jaga Honoka dan Mina ya.. " Pamit Minato. Seusai kepergian Sang Ayah, Naruto membalik badan.  
Menatap Honoka dan Mina.

Honoka, Gadis itu hanya lebih muda 1 tahun darinya.  
Sementara Mina, Umurnya baru 7 Tahun.

Dalam hati Naruto bertanya tanya. Jika dipikir Anak Keluarga Uzumaki banyak sekali ya? Naruto sebenarnya mengenal ibu mereka, Uzumaki Serame. Kakak Ipar Kushina. Ibu Nagato, Saara, Karin, Honoka dan Mina.

" Ya sudah.. Ayo masuk.. "

* * *

Nagato membuka pintu Ruangan tempat Deidara dirawat. Dilihatnya Sasori yang baru akan keluar ruangan.

" Mau kemana Akasuna?" Ia mengangkat alis.

" Danna mau ke Kantin, Kasihan dia lapar " Bukan Sasori yang menjawab, Tapi Deidara.

Iris Nagato terlihat kaget. ' Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab? '

Sasori mengangguk, Ia tersenyum datar pada Nagato lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Nagato menghela nafas.

" Dei.. Ada yang mau kubicarakan.. "

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum kecil membaca sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

_From : My Lovely Dobe_  
_ To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Temeeee~ Mulai hari ini aku sudah masuk sekolah Aku akan buatkan bento untukmu. _  
_ Ohayouu "_

" Dasar dia itu " Guman Sasuke, Tangannya memijit ponselnya, Mengirim pesan balasan.

* * *

- Kamar Naruto

Drrtt..

Naruto yang baru saja selesai ganti baju itu mengembangkan senyumnya kala melihat Ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada pesan balasan.  
Buru buru ia membukanya.

_ From : Teme Anak Ayam_  
_ To : Naruto NamikazeUzumaki_

_ Jangan masukan racun ke bentonya, Dobe_

" Dia itu.. "

" Naru-neee! " Suara teriakan itu membuat Naruto terlonjak, Buru buru ia menyandang tas dan keluar dari kamar. Mengira mereka akan segera berangkat. Tapi nyatanya..

Diruang tamu.. Shion, Karin, Honoka, dan Miina justru sedang bercakap dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.  
" Keluarga Sabaku? " Guman Naruto heran.

" Naru-nee! " Miina melambai padanya.  
Shion menoleh.  
" Hari ini kita tidak masuk sekolah dulu, Naru.. "  
" A-Apa? "

* * *

Pelajaran kimia yang diajar Anko-sensei baru saja dimulai, Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa berkosentrasi pada pelajaran.  
Berkali kali ia melirik bangku Naruto yang kosong tanpa ada pemiliknya.  
Lalu melirik bangku Shion dan Karin yang juga kosong.

_' Naru... kau bilang akan membawakan bekal untukku.. '_

* * *

Uzumaki Manshion

Tsunade Senju, Anak dari Uzumaki Mito sekaligus kakak dari Uzumaki Kushina itu menatap sang direktur Akasuna Corp. dihadapannya.

" Kau yakin akan tetap menjalankan pertunangan ini? " Tanyanya.  
Umur Tsunade dan Chiyo memang hanya terpaut beberapa tahun, jadi mereka menganggap diri mereka teman lama. Dulu Chiyo adalah Senpai Tsunade.

Chiyo mengangguk. " Putriku dan Adikmu yang memutuskan ini, Aku akan melaksanakan permintaan terakhir mereka.. " Chiyo mengangguk mantap. Tsunade menghela nafas.

" Tapi kau tau kan.. terlibat dengan keluarga kami akan membuat keluargamu terancam? "

Chiyo menjawab lirih. " Bukan itu saja.. ini kali pertama Sasori menemukan kebahagiaan sejak saat itu.. "

* * *

" Jadi Sasori-nii sudah bertunangan dengan Dei-nee? " Pertanyaan dari Sang Bungsu Namikaze itu dijawab dengan anggukan sang kakak yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

Namikaze Kyuubi, Yang sejak remaja sudah sibuk sebagai pewaris Senju Corp. Yang nantinya akan menggantikan sang ayah memimpin perusahaan.

Naruto tak berkata apa apa lagi. Jadi ini alasannya kenapa rumahnya sudah seperti rumah penampungan sekarang?  
Kenapa Keluarga Sabaku yang notabene adalah Sepupu dari Akasuna ada dirumahnya?  
Kenapa Ryuu Ba-chan sang Direktur Namikaze Corp yang super sibuk bersama anak tunggalnya Yahiko yang datang bersama tunangannya, Konan?

Karena Pesta Pertunangan akan diadakan seminggu lagi.

" Mendadak sekali.. "  
Namikaze Ryuu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, jelas jelas ia memaksakan cuti sehari dari pekerjaan sebagai Direktur Namikaze Corp.

" Maaf jika mengganggu pekerjaan Bibi, Deidara memang baru sembuh, Tapi Tsunade Obaa-chan dan Chiyo-san sudah sepakat untuk melaksanakan secepatnya.. "

Ryuu menoleh pada Kyuubi. " Kau tetap saja sopan seperti biasanya, Kyuu-chan.. Hanya saja aneh kau memanggil Tsunade-nee dengan sebutan Nenek padahal dia bibimu.. "

" Itu karena Tsunade Obaa-chan sudah terlalu tua untuk dipanggil bibi.. " Jawab Kyuubi datar yang membuahkan anggukan setuju dari Naruto, Shion, Karin, Honoka, Saara, Dan Yahiko.

Harus dijelaskan bahwa sejak Minato menikah dengan Kushina, Keluarga Uzumaki Namikaze menjadi begitu dekat layaknya sebuah keluarga -karena memang kenyataannya-  
Apalagi Kematian Mito - ibu Tsunade, Kushina dan Seramu -  
Tsunade yang tak lain adalah Kakak Kushina mewariskan Senju Corp. pada Minato, sementara ia mengurus Uzumaki Corp. yang akan diambil alih oleh Keponakannya, Nagato.  
Lalu Namikaze Corp. dipimpin oleh Ryuu semenjak suaminya meninggal saat transit di Amerika.

" Ah aku hampir lupa.. maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. " Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya.  
Otomatis 3 Orang Pelayan sudah ada disana.  
" Rin, Hanare, dan Maki.. "

" Ya? Kyuubi-sama.. " Mereka bertiga menjawab bersamaan.

" Antarkan Sabaku bersaudara ke Kamar Mereka.. " Perintah Kyuubi.

" Hai' Kyuubi-sama.. "

Lalu Kyuubi menoleh pada Ryuu. Memang wanita itu lah yang menjadi pemilik Namikaze Corp, Tapi ia tidak tinggal di Namikaze Manshion. Melainkan disebuah Manshion yang sengaja dibangunnya didekat pantai Konoha.

" Kau masih ingat kamarmu kan, Ryuu Ba-chan? Dan Kau juga Yahiko.. Untuk Konan, Naruto akan menunjukan Kamarmu.. "

" Eh? Kenapa aku, Kyuu-nee?! "

* * *

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa langsung saja berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Dalam beberapa detik, Koridor sudah dipenuhi oleh mereka yang berlalu lalang. Termasuk juga Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba , Sai dan Chouji. Entah kemana Lee dan Shino.

" Sasuke-sama! Aishiteruu! "

" Neji-kun! Jadi pacarku dongg..'

" Shikamaru... Kencan denganku ya? "

" Sai-kun! Kau tetap sexy seperti biasanyaa.. Daisukii~ "

Begitulah kira kira teriakan lebay para fansgirl yang berjajar disepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati. Berusaha menarik perhatian Para Pangeran Tampan itu.

" Huh~ Enak sekali kalian.. " Dengus Kiba iri begitu teriakan semacam itu masih berlanjut.

" Nyam Nyam~ " Ini malah, Chouhi tetap memakan keripik kentangnya.  
Mengacuhkan sekelilingnya.

" Eh.. Gaara-sama kok nggak ada ya? "

Perkataan sekelompok fangirl itu membuat Sasuke sadar. " Gaara tidak masuk? "

Neji yang memang teman sebangku Gaara menggeleng. " Kau baru sadar Sas? "

Sasuke mengangkat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Kantin.

Drtt..

Ponselnya bergetar, Sebuah pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan itu.

_From : Sakura_  
_To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Suke-kun.. temani aku sepulang sekolah ya.. aku sudah berkata pada Bibi Mikoto.. dia menyuruhmu menemaniku._

Sasuke mengangkat alis.  
Sejak kapan Sakura kenal ibunya?

Sial!

* * *

Ditempat Sakura..

Sakura yang tengah makan siang bersama teman temannya di Kantin itu tersenyum membaca balasan Pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

_From : My Lovely Sasuke_  
_To : Sakura Haruno Uchiha_

_Hn..._

' Artinya YA! ' Pekiknya senang dalam hati lalu kembali menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku baju. Memang Sakura akhir akhir ini sudah dekat dengan Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Bahkan bisa dibilang ibunya adalah teman Mikoto.

' Sasuke-kun! Kau hanya ditakdirkan untukku! '

Semuanya jadi semakin kacau..  
Pembalasan dendam dan kisah cinta yang mungkin akan semakin rumit.  
Lalu apakah kisah ini akan tetap bertahan sampai akhir?  
Atau hancur ditengah jalan karena masalah semakin pelik?

Atau justru terselesaikan dengan bahagia?

Happy Ending or Sad Ending?

Entahlah.. Hanya Author dan Tuhanlah yang tau..

TBC...

* * *

AAA Shizu balik *langsung pada kabur.

Oh iya makasih buat yang review *bow.

Silver Rose Hime : iyakah? Arigatou..

Himawari Hime-sama : haha, saya nggak bisa update kilat u,u Arigatou..

kirei-neko : wah ini malah pendek u,u Maaf, persiapan UTS... Arigatou...

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : Bisa jasi bisa jadi xD bukan, anda salah.. *plak. Arigatou ...

KirikaNoKarin : TIDAKK, TISU SAYA T.T Arigatou for review ...

ksatriabawangmerah : makasih makasih, masih kok.. Arigatou ...

Zecka S. B. Fujioka : KERENNN, REVIEW ANDA KEREN! MAKASIH BANYAK YAA... SAYA TERHARU ADA YANG MAU NGASIH USULAN SAMPAI NGGAK SADAR PAKE CAPSLOCK *PLOK. tersinggung? tidak kok.. makasih,,, maaf chapter ini masih berantakan.

tapi boleh saya bilang?

JIKA REVIEW ANDA FLAME, ITU FLAME TERMANIS YANG PERNAH SAYA BACA...

AAA ARIGATOU *histeris.

Hyuuga Dwa ET : Arigatou for review..

Haena 235 : ahh makasih banyak buat review ..

Guest : iya pendek u,u makasih ya udah mau review..

Yah, Makasih buat semua yang udah baca juga..

Chapter Selanjutnya : Kematian

Akhir kata...

Review? Flame juga boleh asal nggak pakai kata kata kotor ^_^


End file.
